Sophie Mason
)]] Name: Sophie Mason Gender: Female Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Mathematics, Studying, Playing the violin, Literature, Badminton. Appearance: At 5'7 and 116lbs, her general appearance could be best described as being "Ethereal". She has long, wispy ash-blonde hair which reaches past her shoulders. Her face, whilst not gaunt, is thin and angular in shape. She has squinted eyes, and grey irises along with long thin eyebrows. Her straight nose is petite, and her lips are distinctly thin. Her skin is very pale, giving her an almost ghostlike appearance. Whilst her breasts are reasonably small, she does have a nice curviness to her otherwise skinny body. She rarely, if ever, wears make-up of any kind apart from black eye-liner which she wears on special occasions, such as the Announcement Day. She, like her sister, likes to dress conservatively. During the Announcement Day, she decided to wear a grey V-neck sweater over a white shirt, a knee length black skirt, a pair of black shoes and a red hairband. Biography: Sophie and her identical twin, Stephanie, were the offspring of Matthew and Genevieve Mason, two wealthy bureaucrats who brought her and Stephanie up to respect the government and obey the law like good citizens. Her life up until the announcement day had been fairly uneventful. She and her sister spent the first 11 years of their life in Cleveland, Ohio before moving to Pittsburgh, wherein they began to specialise in their favourite subjects. Whilst Stephanie was interested in Art and Biology, Sophie was more interested in Mathematics and English Literature. And as a result of her passion for studying hard and doing the best she can, she tends to end up getting straight A's in both subjects. Their favourite pastimes also differed somewhat, Sohpie having a preference to playing the violin whilst Stephanie had a preference to playing the piano. This was partially due to their parents subtly dictating from an early age which things they'd be good at doing. Whilst her sister barely noticed this, Sophie on the other hand caught on to what they were doing at an early age when Genevieve suggested that Stephanie try playing the piano rather then trying to immitate her sister by playing the violin. Nevertheless, she still respects and admires her parents despite their somewhat controlling nature, although that hasn't stopped her from resisting their wishes from time to time. Its also because of their upbringing that she and Stephanie believe that the government are doing the right thing, and that if it wasn't for them the entire country would be in anarchy and disarray. One hobby that they do share a common interest which wasn't hammered into them by their parents on the other hand was badminton. They would often practice with one another to see who was the better player, although for the most part Sophie would be the victor during these games. Teamed together on the other hand, the two are considered to be almost unstoppable and rarely lose a match. Whenever she and her sister are seen together, they usually seem look and act very alike. They both wear similar clothing, have the same hushed tone of voice, and are practically identical with the exception of the fact that Stephanie wears a black headband instead of a red one. It only whenever their apart or alone that the difference between them are more obvious. Sophie for one is much sterner then her generally pleasant sister. Whilst Stephanie has a multitude of friends, Sophie for the most part prefers to sit quietly in the background, and often spends hours upon hours studying in the library whilst her sister spends her time socialising with friends. That being said, she's also a lot more assertive and intelligent then her sister. Whenever she want something done, she usually does it well. Whilst her sister on the other hand is far more flighty and nervous, and often leaves it up to Sophie whenever it comes to big decisions. Seeing as they're identical twins, Sophie and Stephanie share a very close relationship with one another. They're rarely seen apart, and prefer to stick together whenever possible (With the exception of certain events such as whenever Stephanie wants to hang out with friends who don't get along with Sophie). Whilst Sophie can still definitely get along fine as an individual, for the most part she's more comfortable whenever she knows for certain that Stephanie's okay. However, one unfortunate implication of their close relationship is that many of their classmates like to irritate them by jokingly claiming that their relationship have incestuous overtones. This was made even worse during an infamous incident that occurred whilst the two where attending a friend's party, wherein the two ended up kissing each other after drinking one too many beers. The kiss in question was caught on camera, and after being posted on the internet has brought nothing but embarrassment whenever it has been brought up in conversation. It doesn't help that Sophie has yet to commit herself to a romantic relationship, dissmissing such an idea as being distractful and pointless at her age when there is so much work to be done. Advantages: She's smart and tactile, and would be able to outwit most of her classmates. Whenever she has a set goal in mind, she makes sure to follow it through no matter what and rarely fails. She also has a guaranteed ally in her sister Stephanie, provided she ends up on the island in the first place. Disadvantages: Seeing as The Program requires there to be only one winner, her undying loyalty to her sister would hinder her later on in the game. She doesn't have many friends to rely on, and has never been in an actual fight before and would most likely lose if it came to hand-to-hand combat. Designated Number: Female Student #6 ---- Designated Weapon: Crowbar Conclusion: Well, this one may stand a bit of a chance. Her weapon is at least decent, and she has an ally in F10, if they can meet up. However, the potential for betrayal may well tear them both apart. Her sister probably has the better chance, in the long run. The above biography is as written by Fioriboy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Corrina Landrey, Karl Chalmers, Luke Mendoza, Alex Tartaglia, Bryant Carver, Melinda Schenn, Louis Johnson Killed by: Brendon Arrington Collected Weapons: Crowbar (assigned weapon, shared with Stephanie Mason), Remington 870 (shared with Stephanie Mason) Allies: Stephanie Mason Enemies: Priscilla Sawyer, Henry Barren, Logan Sorenson, Luke Mendoza, Juliet Watanabe, Bryant Carver, Corrina Landrey, Louis Johnson, Karl Chalmers, Madeline Harris, Ryan Montoya. Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sophie, in chronological order. *Luck had nothing to do with it *It's On *Claustrophobe *Status Quo *Tessellate *Deception *A Couple of Cooks in the Kitchen *Out of the Darkness, into the Night *A Brief Moment of Solace *The Burial Of The Dead *We Shall Be Together in Paradise *Opposite Reflections *Nearing the End *Operation Terminated *FINAL REPORT: PROGRAM V1 ENDGAME Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sophie. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Reading through Sophie's Arc, I can't help but feel sympathetic for the character. I learned to fall in love with Sophie and Stepahnie Mason, especially the way that Fioriboy characterized the both of them. I must commend the way he wrote both characters as their relationship of sticking together to the end was clear and masterfully written. - jimmydalad Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program